


Game Of Survival

by GamerWriterOfPhantoms0



Category: Cloud Strife - Fandom, Fan-fiction - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Reno - Fandom, lemon - Fandom, sexual - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Consensual Kink, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Family Fluff, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Killing, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0/pseuds/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0
Summary: (Y/N) Wallace, adopted daughter of the one and only Barret Wallace. This spunky, wild, yet rebellious girl just turned eighteen giving her the freedom of life. Or so she thought, breaking multiple hearts in her lifetime men come to fear also love her altogether. When she starts falling for a red-headed Turk all hell breaks loose, not because of the love they share but her past starts creeping back into her life. Barret attempts shielding her from it but it only grows stronger; Just what is (Y/N)'s past exactly?
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Rufus Shinra/Reader, Various (Final Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. How To Be A HeartBreaker

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) is a player with everyone, only certain people have gotten close to the said girl. With skill and seriousness, anyone can break into her tough shell.

(Y/N) Wallace, adopted daughter of yours truly, Barret Wallace. This spunky yet wild girl just turned eighteen months ago with this new life of adulthood all that matters to her is partying and having a good time. Needless to say, her father always scolds her whenever random guys leave Seventh Heaven at the brink of dawn; amazingly enough for everyone, this was a normal day for them. Cloud on the other hand stares at everyone as if questioning why Barret is losing his shit screaming to who knows who in a room in the back area, Tifa coughs awkwardly while she passes everyone a drink then (Y/N) storms out angrily covering her ears pretending not to listen "Lallalalala, I can't hear you!" "Girl! yes, you can!" Barret shouts angrily.

Biggs whistles in her direction admiring her outfit this makes her wink at the male flirtatiously "You sure she's eighteen, she's looking about twenty-five." Jessie stares wide eyes at her beautifully blended makeup then down to her heels in amazement that a young girl like (Y/N) could look this attractive, certainly any man would fall for her. Everything is just a game to her, she hates being tied down by life preferring a free life of her own will. (Y/N) sighs angrily staring at her father due to being 5'2 yet even with heels she's short as hell. Cloud on the other hand continued to drink his beverage conversing with Aerith about her garden.

"Dad, please. Just one night I promise to be home by nine! on the dot to be exact! pretty please!" (Y/N) gave her father the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, just with that he's around her pretty little finger. Barret groans petting her softly on the head messing up her already styled curly red hair. Squealing she hugs him then runs out the door without saying goodbye, "Damn..." Biggs mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear "Biggs, I swear to god if you make a move on her-" "If anything I think it would be (Y/N) who makes the first move" Jessie corrects Tifa. Barret sits down sighing again "So, let's go over the plan." 

Just how is our rebellious redhead doing you may ask? well let's take a look, shall we? 

The clicking of her heels are a force to be reckoned with as she makes her way into her favorite bar, all the men there knew her yet they fear her at the same time. (Y/N) Wallace a girl that breaks men's hearts within five minutes, her reputation may not be the best yet she doesn't seem to give a single fuck about what anyone thinks. Reno, the infamous Turk also has the same reputation although he's never heard of her he does notice a group of men whispering and pointing to the said redhead. His partner, on the other hand, has heard about her and decides to stay clear away from her not wanting to get destroyed emotionally by a girl, by this point all the people in the bar are gossiping getting their attention. Of course, this is where all the usual Turks hung out, just why is (Y/N) hanging out in a bar that Turks hang out in? who the hell know. 

"Yo, rude why is everyone whispering about that chick over there?" 

Rude looks at his partner for a second while sighing, setting his drink down he whispers to him "(Y/N) Wallace, crazy, exotic, and let's just say she's a heartbreaker at that. Although she just turned eighteen she's smart as hell and quick on her feet. Of course not as beautiful as Tifa but...-" 

Reno groaned at the love of Tifa yet again "Is that so? well, don't mind if I do." with that, he makes his way over to the table 

"Wait, damnit...he's going to get eaten alive before morning." 

"Is Reno attempting to win over Wallace?" Tseng asks with crossed arms 

"Sadly, yes he is." Rude downs his drink certainly being used for later 

"To think one of my men would walk straight into the tiger's den" Tseng sighs walking away.

Tseng is correct about walking into a Lion's den alright, Reno has no idea what he's in store for.

Surprisingly the two redheads got along just great, their constant likes and dislikes pique their interest, not to mention their fliting every so often. Sexual tension is high, neither of them drunk at all since they drink daily they will definitely remember this in the morning. Reno threw in some flirty pick up lines here and there making the girl laugh at his attempts, all he really has to do is say he wants to fuck her and there they have it. Of course (Y/N) is a tease herself so she won't just say that, watching him put in effort intrigues her even further; her father hates Shinra's workers along with the Turks but there is just something about Reno that draws her in. Perhaps it's the rush of adrenaline knowing if her father found out he would murder him. 

Staring at Reno her smirk grows wider feeling his hand on her leg, should have made this move sooner. Gripping him by his shirt collar she pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Feeling everyone's eyes on them she whispers in his ear seductively "Let's go to your place, I want you right now." Grabbing her arm Reno goes back to his place just as she commanded. Little does he know what's in store for him. 

Trapping her back to the door Reno's hand slid under her shirt earning a little moan from her lips, smirking to himself he throws her shirt to the side of the room. Meeting each other's eyes (Y/N) smiles innocently attacking his neck with kisses then nibbles that eventually turn to bites, a low grunt escapes his lips at her actions she knows just what to do and how to do it. Sliding his shirt off Reno picks her up taking her to the bed and placing her down with him towering over her body as he admires her curly hair. Taking in every part of her he's entranced by her very being, she runs her hands through his hair gently tugging it a bit in an attempt to see his weakness. Letting out a strangled moan her eyes sparkle in content upon finding one of his sweet spots. 

Pulling the red-headed male down by his hair she kisses him with a fierce lust filled with passion as if she would die without it. A Lion stalking its prey more like, such innocence this girl holds at the same time it takes a certain person to see just how cunning she is. Gasping for air (Y/N) moves a bit to adjust herself in a comfortable position, Reno smiles giving her a sweet kiss on the lips already taking a liking to the girl before even getting to have sex with her. One simple conversation along with some flirting and kissing is all it took for him to fall prey to her.

Confusion making its way to her face she realizes something is off, those little feelings in her stomach she would get back in middle school are back. Never in thousands of times, she's slept with men has she gotten this feeling, her once built up barrier slowly being broken down by him yet the same goes for him. Pushing it aside Reno makes his way to her again pulling out a condom, maybe she's just thinking about it way much than needed to. Yes, that's it, slipping out of her remaining clothing she's laying there completely exposed. Slight nervousness grips her, this feeling is awful never feeling this way before pisses her off. Looking back up at reno his tender smile gives her that same feeling again, god how she despises it yet she wants to feel more. 

Little by little her mouth starts to form a smile in return, giving into the feeling completely (Y/N) sits up kissing him hungrily, Reno smirks lifting her legs a bit then wrapping them around his waist while he pushes himself in her. Rather than the same boring old sex feeling she got this time it was stronger, burns in her stomach almost like it's boiling every second. Gritting her teeth she breathes crazily thinking about him, his face, his hair, scent, everything about him drives her insane. "R-Reno, can I hold onto you?" 

Staring at her flushed face he smiles wrapping her arms around his neck pushing deeper inside of her, moans growing louder every second he can't help but stare at her face. Pure bliss, leaning down to her ear he gently whispers something while trailing kisses down her neck "Tell me, what's so dangerous about you?" 

(Y/N's) bright green eyes shot open, attempting to speak Reno grips her hair roughly thrusting harshly pushing her past her limit, her voice cracks through a high-pitched moan. This would be embarrassing since she wasn't one to make noise it was always the other way around. "I...what?" Tilting his head to the side while pulling his dick out the curly-haired female sits up giving him a questioning look. "Why did you pull out?" Chuckling at her neediness Reno pins her arms to the bed smiling evilly at her "So, do you plan on fucking me then you break my heart afterward? How rude."

Busted.

"It's better to just have sex and leave it at that no? isn't that what the guy usually wants?" 

"Some guys, well actually I was like that for a while...I just thought girls want to have a good dick with no string attached ya know?" 

"So we think alike yet again Reno, damn maybe you may just be the one to break my heart after all." (Y/N) laughs for a bit until she manages to sigh.

"Did some asshole hurt you or something?" 

"More or less, what about you?" 

"Eh, you can say that."

"Yet again we have something in common, we can stop if you want. Sorry for trying to fuck and hurt you..."

Looking away from the male (Y/N) stares sadly at anything but him, his finger brings her chin up to his lips giving her a long kiss, of course, he doesn't want to stop. Not when he opened up emotionally to a girl he really likes. This went on for a while neither of them wanting to give in just yet, Reno smiles pecking her lips softly going down to her chest area. Gently squeezing a bud another moan erupts her lips. At this point, the girl is already leaking, soaking more like. Content with himself Reno shoves his dick back into her vagina practically causing her to sing his name with pleasure. 

Grabbing a hold of her right hand he grips it while his left holds onto her neck gently, she already found his weakness now it's his turn. Picking up his pace she squeezes his hand tightly telling him he's hitting her G-spot perfectly, with this signal Reno grips onto her throat a bit to cut off some breathing but not all of it, he doesn't want to kill her all he wants to do is please her. (Y/N) let out a gasp at his action, he found it alright; pounding into her with all his strength she grabs his hand gently giving it a tighter squeeze. Hell, this girl is kinky as hell but if she really wants that so be it. Pressing even harder onto her neck he notices a smile on her face form once he cuts her breathing off completely. Just a little bit more, leaning down to her ear she feels his breathing on her skin causing her to shiver in delight. 

Her body agrees as it tightens around his dick making him moan slightly, releasing his grip a bit for her to breathe (Y/N) smiles pulling him down for a long sloppy kiss even leaving some marks all over his neck area, any place she could make she went for. "Can you, uh...switch it up a bit please Reno?" 

AS requested he flips her body over so she's on all fours, hovering over her body his dick slams into her yet again her breathe hitches even her body twitched in delight. Panting like a wild dog (Y/N's) eyes glazed in overstimulation desperate for a release, "Please Reno, hurry up..." "Hm? what's wrong?" "If I don't cum soon I'm going to die." 

Reno laughs at her dramatics, yet he nods hugging her frame while ramming inside with no care it seems like it works alright because the younger female is crying out his name into a pillow with her ass in the air. Both of them are covered in sweat and fluids dripping down them, squelching noise radiates the entire room even his neighbors would possibly hear everything going on. Seeing that her voice is still panting yet not release has happened Reno scoffs irritated at her own sexual limit, pulling her hair up rather roughly (Y/N) lets out a squeak of surprise mixed with another high-pitched moan. there we go, 

Using his free hand he reaches her neck yet again, an idea has crossed his mind. It's with a shot; squeezing her throat roughly her breathing is cut off, only a hum is heard with another look of pleasure. Just as her eyes are about to close from the pleasure he yanks her hair back. Perfect, he causes (Y/N) to make all sorts of noises with her shaking body and throbbing vagina. Pushing her past her limit yet again Reno pulls even harder on her curly locks so she can look at him, once they making eye contact he bites her neck rather roughly. Any normal person would definitely hate this, but this girl is enjoying every second of it, all his effort is truly rewarded when she comes undone. Sticky liquid runs down her legs all over his stomach. Even though she's finished Reno's been holding it in for her sake, now he gets to finally release himself, pressing his hands on hers he continues to move inside of her groaning at his own pleasure. 

(Y/N) still sensitive moans softly gripping the bedsheets as another wave slowly starts building up, noticing his pace getting sloppier (Y/N) helps him out by moving her hips against him. Voice gasping here and there (Y/N) smiles holding his hand giving it small kisses, those small actions cause him to moan into her ear as his seed explodes inside of her. Following him seconds after (Y/N) cums yet again. Good thing they used a condom. 

Falling into a deep sleep Reno hugs her body bringing her closer, seems like Reno was the only one able to tame her rebellious, wild side. 

Before she returns the next morning (Y/N) made Reno breakfast along with giving him her contact information, even a sweet kiss goodbye. A rare sight indeed, (Y/N) never kisses anyone goodbye. Not even breakfast, oh how will everyone react to this girl walking into Seventh Heaven so early in the morning. Adjusting the scarf Reno gave her she hopes all the marks he left her wouldn't decide to poke out today, gently unlocking the door she tiptoes into the bar hoping no one hears her. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Marlene shouts happily at her sister's arrival 

"Ah!" (Y/N) screams falling to the floor

Everyone stares at the female who was sneaking in at seven in the morning, not just that. Her hair is completely messed up, her makeup is a total mess, she wrecks of cologne. Oh yeah! the scarf she has well there's a Shinra symbol on it. Tifa's eyes widen in shock, just how late was she out for? Jessie on the other hand noticed the marks on her jawline. 

"So, I was thinking maybe we-oh hello (Y/N)! how did you sleep?" Aerith asks 

"Peachy." (Y/N) joked standing up only to fall back onto the floor from last night 

Damn that Turk.

Biggs rushes over helping her up while gasping, her eyes show curiosity. 

"What happened!? those are some deep bruises!" 

Slapping his hand away (Y/N) glares then looks at Wedge "What do we have to eat?"

"We ordered pizza." 

"Oh!" 

Rushing over to grab food Barret walks in cheerfully "Morning! hope everyone slept well!" 

"(N/N) has bruises!" Marlene shouts 

Grab! damnit, Marlene, I am going to get grounded. I am eighteen though

"Bruises? let me see kiddo." 

Laughing awkwardly I know I can't escape, pulling off the scarf I shamefully make my way over to my father. Everyone except Cloud gasps, father reaches for the scarf once he sees the symbol. I can feel his anger radiating. 

"Hey, no. This is my scarf!" 

"A Shinra scarf!" He screams 

"So what? I met a guy who I like, he likes me and we had sex. Is that a crime?" 

Tifa spits her drink out while Biggs chokes on his pizza, Cloud sighs in disappointment, my phone rings at that moment making me smile happily. 

"Hello? Oh! sure let me get my things. You said dinner?" 

Walking off my father stumbles over his words, Cloud coughs getting everyone's attention. 

"I heard Reno on the other line." 

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." 

Speaking of Reno, he walks in that very second "Damn, that's how you treat your son in law? I'm hurt, Wallace, very hurt." 

"He has bruises!" Marlene gasps 

(Y/N) walks over hugging Reno's arm happily, the happiest he's seen his daughter in a long while. Barret sighs giving Reno a look "You hurt my daughter I will kill you." 

"About that, you see I quit my job...so." 

"You can work here." Tifa sighs 

"Oh, Reno! can we go to that one place with the big pretzels?" 

"Anything for you dollface, Ah speaking of. Wallace, I'll bring her back exactly at 9." 

"You better." 

The now couple runs out to their scheduled day while the other members sigh, "Suddenly you aren't so bad Merc" 

"You better hope she's on the pill." 

"FUCK!"


	2. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a couple both red-heads enjoy their time together Reno's partner supports his decision to leave Shinra completely for his happiness. Occasionally he hangs out with the two asking about their day and such, Rude is surprised the girl didn't break his partner's heart that night they hooked up. Everything is going great until she goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I love (Y/N) and Reno as a power couple, gosh! I swear if they were evil no doubt they would kick some ass.

The members of Avalanche stood in a circle discussing the missing girl wondering where she could have run off to, it’s been two days now with nothing from her. What doesn’t help is Reno and said girl got into a small argument the night of her disappearance. Everyone agrees that Reno would never hurt her, everyone except Barret that is. Hell, even Cloud knows the ex-Turk loves this girl with all his being. “Yall see now? This is why I didn’t want her to date this Shinra lapdog!” Tifa sighs at the worried father while re-reading the messages between (Y/N) and Reno when her phone went into nothing. 

“Please just come back, we need to talk about this. We can’t fight over something this stupid doll.”-Reno

“Fuck you, it’s not stupid.”-(Y/N) 

“(Y/N), please.”-Reno

-Message seen-  
30 Minutes Later

“Where are you?”-Reno  
Message Delivered

“She didn’t even read it?” Jessie asks while rubbing her chin.

“We argued about a kitten she wanted to bring back to the apartment. My apartment doesn’t allow pets so I told her we could take it to the shelter...knowing how she cares for animals you can imagine she screamed at me once we left the shelter.” The red-headed male groans running his hands through his locks.

“Kitten, huh? Exactly where did you see it?” Cloud stands from the wall uncrossing his arms.

“Sector 6, in Midgar.” 

Barret grabs the male by the shirt teeth showing ready to pounce like a crazed animal, “Wall Market? You took my daughter to Wall Market!?” 

Nodding in response everyone stares at one another knowing the dangers of Midgar, especially Wall Market. Don Corneo to be blunt. (Y/N)’s beauty would not be overlooked by any of his henchmen, A lion walking into a hunter’s trap. 

Avalanche make their way through Midgar to Wall Market, bright lights, the intoxicating stench of beer mixed with people’s cheerful laughter make them all grit their teeth. Reno Investigates the area for his girlfriend in hopes she’s just drinking to ease her anger like she usually does whenever they get into a heated argument. Within a second his sky blue eyes mixed with light Mako see her, in an elegant sequin dress. The dress is completely shoulderless in her neckline and short in appearance; his eyes trail down her body, her hallowed out crimson lace knee-high boot heels click as she follows the men head to the floor. “There.” 

Gasping in her direction Barret moves to reach her, Cloud’s hand grips his shaking his head in a disapproving matter. “If they see you there is no doubt they’ll kill you, all of us will wind of dead.” “Like hell! That’s my daughter! That scumbag of Corneo won’t be able to even lay his eyes on her before I rip them out!” 

Madam M slaps Barret’s arm glaring his way “Be quiet, you think you can just march in here high and mighty?” “Madam M!” Aerith shouts happily. 

“Welcome back, I see that your friend managed to get caught by Corneo...she’s a young one. Smart, witty, gots the looks, not to mention her record of playing men. Don has taken a liking to her.” 

Reno glares at her pissed that Corneo managed to drag (Y/N) into all this shit, she knows very little of the world. Of course, Barret and the others trained her but with Corneo she could die with one slip of the tongue. “Your words don’t scare me, fuck Corneo. I’ll kill him and save her myself.” those simple words were enough for Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge to follow. Kicking Reno in his leg causes him to fall easily, “You lost your skills because of her, not even dodging my attack? Look, I can help.”

Help, this is not what Reno was imagining when she took them to Andrea Rhodea. Jessie holds in her laughter gawking at them in a full face of makeup, dolled up hair, even heels at that. Briggs stumbles over himself along with Wedge gripping his arm for support. Reno on the other hand, well let’s just say if Cloud joined them all he would do is rub his temples due to his perfect walking in heels. “What?” he spits with venom laced in his tone, “How are you walking in those?” “Because this is necessary, now let’s get going. Mister First Class is on backup right?.” 

Biggs smiles touching his earpiece while nodding “Yeah, everyone is in position. Operation Stilettos start now. We can’t fuck this up, are we clear?” “Yes sir!” Wedge salutes. “Duh, we have to rescue (Y/N)!” Reno face contorts pissed at the three “Shut up and put your best act up.”

“The Don will see you lovely ladies.” A pervy man chuckles.

Don Corneo smirks to himself looking at the four, Wedge didn’t even get flirted with, Biggs got a gag. Jessie received a slap to the ass, giggling at Reno only got the male to raise his brows in question. “You have a very beautiful face my darling! Let’s go! Perhaps you can even convince my sweet angel of giving in.” Balled fist catches Jessie’s eye, elbowing his side Reno puts on the most convincing flirtatious smirk he can muster up.

Upon entering the room the ex-Turk sees the love of his life sitting quietly on the bed crossing her arms angrily, not even Corneo could get through to her. Corneo claps his hands happily laying on the bed seductively poking (Y/N’s) side in an attempt to gain her attention. 

(Y/N) feels those eyes, his eyes to be exact. Shifting her body around (Y/N) smiles at Reno turning to Corneo in disgust, smirking to herself Reno caught onto her quickly. A plan had made it’s way to that mischievous heartbreaker of men as she’s known as. “Hm? Why are you smiling my angel?” (Y/N) sighs dramatically twirling a finger in her hair looking at the wall in sadness “Say, Corneo...wouldn’t this be a little more interesting if you watched us instead?.” Oh shit, he knew she was kinky but not this bad; her plan is daring yet he knows exactly how she is thinking. 

Once you’re known as a player it sticks to you, you can either hate it, accept it, or use it to your advantage. (Y/N) here uses it to her advantage, smart as a crow yet dangerous like a lion he knows that her plan is a smart one. Corneo is hypnotized by her, everything about her he wants, giving into her sweet face and innocent smile Coreno is putty under her hands. All of these qualities attract Reno to her, no it made him fall for her. For the female, Reno’s cocky attitude thrown in with flirtatious desire is something she craves. Fuck, even the way his hands kill his enemies attract her to him; they both love each other because of these qualities. 

“Oh I see, so my angel is naughty...a devil with the face of an angel. My, oh my, go right ahead. After that, we can have some fun.” 

Smirking at his stupidity to see past her facade of innocence, heels clicking in his direction Reno’s voice stops slightly. Every time her kinky side comes to play he freezes up, not in a scared way but an exciting emotion. Throwing Reno to the couch beside them (Y/N) straddles him, a moan threatening to slip Reno bites his lip not wanting to ruin the mission. “I see my knight has come to rescue me, don’t worry I knew you were on your way so I was waiting. Think we can distract him enough for the rest to kill his men?.” Eyes meeting her shimmering ones a single nod for her to press her lips to his.

Corneo on the other side stalked them in enjoyment, not knowing her friends and family are killing his men downstairs. Soft moans slip out of her lover’s mouth, good thing for them Corneo didn’t even question it. Lifting the dress he got forced to wear (Y/N) drags tiny kisses down his neck to his adam’s apple. Twitching eagerly at her touch the male’s dick throbs wanting more; moving a bit closer she tries to make it look as best as she can to being two girls pleasing each other. 

“H-He’s going to catch us if you-”

“Then be a good boy and don’t make any noise.” 

Eyes closed, head tilted to the ceiling Reno focuses on his breathing and pleasure as (Y/N) jerks him off whispering dirty things in his ears. “Getting close so soon? Reno, you can do better than that...after all you’ve put me through all it takes is touching you?” “Shut up, it doesn’t help that someone is watching us. We can get killed any second. I’m serious here we need to kill-” 

Gasping in shock his breathing goes erratic when her speed increases, this girl is going to kill him. Giving his dick a tight squeeze his cock spasms releasing his load onto her hand. Corneo walks over about to grab her breasts when she turns back shooting his dick. “Fuck! You Bitch!” 

Gunshot signals the rest to join in, they all make their appearance into the room staring at (Y/N) who has white juices dripping off her gun, a flushed Reno on the couch. Corneo crying out in pain due to being shot in the dick. Cloud pieces it together, a daring and risky plan but it worked in their favor. Another gun placed on Corneo’s head, Reno glares down at the filth practically burning holes into his body. “Did you enjoy the show you pig?” “S-Show…?” 

Scoffing (Y/N) walks over kicking his side harshly, “You seriously thought you would get the chance to sleep with me? You’re disgusting. Reno, want to finish this?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to hand him over to me.” Rude’s voice rings as he walks into the room.

“Rude, thank goodness. Think you can lend a hand here?”

Smiling at his partner Rude nods “Of course, I would never let this man escape Midgar. Revealing the plans about sector 7 ruined everything, I was planning to save you all but this just makes my job harder. As for my dear (Y/N), I hope he didn’t touch you.” 

“Nah. I’m good, feel free to take him though.” 

“With pleasure, oh by the way Reno. That dress looks amazing on you.” 

“Shut the fuck up and leave before Tseng finds out and kills us all.”

Leaving with Corneo, Reno changes back to his normal attire sighing in relief, Cloud smirks playfully at him enjoying the sight of his pain. “As much as I enjoyed seeing you in a dress we need to get back to Barret and the rest.”

“Got it.” 

“Your dick is hard by the way. You should take care of that before Barret notices.” 

“Fuck you man!” 

“I’m not into dudes, especially not you. Let’s go.” 

Giggling (Y/N) holds his hand following Cloud to find everyone “Don’t worry I’ll help you once we get back to Seventh Heaven.”  
“I don’t want you blowing me while your daddy is in the other room.” 

“I thought you were my daddy though.” 

“...I think you just gave me blue balls (Y/N).” 

“You two are kinky as hell.” Cloud scrunches his face.

“Wanna join?” 

Both men turn to stare at the girl with a look of horror and shock, Cloud stutters on his spit trying to make out a sentence while Reno shouts for them to look away from each other.

“No thanks…” Cloud blushes looking away from the girl.

“You’re fucking right mister first class!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! Cloud and Rude joking around with each other make me laugh a ton. (Y/N) is such a little devil but I love her personality!


	3. Friend Or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little over a couple of weeks go by, Avalanche busy with Shinra yet again they go to try to stop them. Reno joins them to aid them, practically already a member himself. Barret slowly starts accepting his daughter's boyfriend. This leaves (Y/N) all alone with Marlene, a very dangerous mistake that they would soon learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to hold onto your seats or whatever you're on guys because this chapter will be scary. Enjoy!

Shinra is back at it again trying to use Aerith for their evil-doings and thus the entire members of Avalanche go out to stop them or at least do something. Seventh Heaven is left barren and silent, only (Y/N) and Marlene there playing darts together while they wait. The rebellious female would rather be out fighting alongside her father but he put her on lockdown to care for Marlene. Aka that also means, no you are not fighting so stay here, (N/N) will daddy come home…?” Marlene looks up sadly. “Yes, dad is very strong, he’s helping the planet. Let’s just play darts okay?” “okay…” 

Shouting from outside grows louder alerting both girls, Marlene hugs her older sister frightened at the loud noises. (Y/N)’s eyes scrunch in confusion before turning to Marlene “Hide, and don’t come out until I tell you okay?” Marlene nods running off to a hiding spot while the red-head approaches the door.

A man’s voice chuckles near my ear, silver hair. No, Cloud killed him months ago when shit went down...he can’t. 

“Indeed it’s me.” 

Pointing my gun at him he slaps it across the room smirking, crap. Marlene! How do I hold him off and save her? Secondly, why the hell is Sephiroth here? The shit just doesn’t fucking die no matter how much you kill him. Goddamn cockroach!

Hand to hand combat maybe? He would just dodge it, best thing is to run. God, I sound like those stupid girls who trip in horror movies, wait a fucking second! I have my charm! If it works on Tseng then it has to work on Sephiroth right? If not I can just kick him in the nuts and make a dash for it with Marlene. I just hope she’s hidden well so she doesn’t have to see this. No child wants to see their older sibling flirt with someone.

“Are you ready to admit defeat? Where is Cloud?” Sephiroth tilts my chin up so I can look at him. 

Fucking hell, either I’m short or he’s tall as hell. The man is a damn tree!

“Hm, well...I could tell you where he’s at.” 

“Hurry it up, my time is running low.” 

Smiling behind my irritated reality I know I have to apologize to Reno for the rest of my life for this, tugging his belt he raises an eyebrow now amused at my actions. Rather than running here, I am trying to get some dick, wrong. My real motive is distraction and manipulation, I’m (Y/N) Wallace, a heartbreaker. 

“I don’t see why Cloud is so interesting, why don’t we have some fun before you rule this world?”   
Smirking slightly he chuckles in response, I made Sephiroth chuckle. I can’t wait to tell others about this!

“Get on your knees.” 

“Huh?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Hey, back up here. I’m not submissive it’s the other way. You get on the floor!” 

Scoffing at my attempt to order him around Sephiroth pushes my head down till my knees fall to the floor, that fucking asshole! God, I hate bossy men who think they’re superior to others! Now is no time to let my pride get to me, I have to keep him distracted until the other’s arrive at this point that’s all I can do. I can’t fight this bastard off, he’ll kill Marlene and me in the process. Sighing a bit I look towards him seeing his proud smirk at how quickly I gave up. Just you wait, I’ll wipe that smug look off your face. Operation Blue Balls is a go, Reno I swear you need to hurry your ass up!

"Do you need help down there? Or have you forgotten how to unzip a man’s zipper?” 

“Watch it, or I’ll rip your precious dick off Sephiroth.” 

“Aren’t you the kinky one?” 

“Says the one who has pushed my head down.” 

“Gentleness isn’t a quality of mine I’m afraid.” 

Hah!, my magic is working like usual. What else, it depends on the man...Sephiroth is all about power and a new world and shit I believe. All I know is what Cloud and the others told me but I never got an in-depth conversation about his personality they just said to stay clear from him. Time is ticking and Reno isn’t back, what the fuck...do I have to blow him? No, the worst I can do is jerk him off. If it means saving Marlene then I have to, losing Reno is not what I want but my sister can’t die. Plus Reno can just kick his ass. Ugh, this is annoying. 

"Let’s play a game Seph, hm? What do you say to that?” 

“No.” 

“Game starts now!” 

Growling in annoyance Sephiroth sighs crossing his arms giving up on this, all he did was listen to her ramble on about a game that no one gives a fuck about. Marlene even fell asleep during her rambling, if only Sephiroth would yawn a bit and leave to sleep it would make everyone’s day. Zoning out he doesn’t even notice she already started to jerk him off, looking down his eyes almost widen but he remains calm and collected. (Y/N) keeps her movements going trying to catch any sign of him losing his concentration, the bastard is guarded up all right just how will I break him…? Wait!

“Nothing, guess you’re not enjoying it. Well, let’s go find Cloud.” 

Lifting myself Sephiroth’s grip on my hand stopped me from leaving, “Who said I wasn’t enjoying it?” 

Dear Ancients, you’ve blessed me with your almighty power. Step one is complete, now onto step two. Blue balls. Smirking slightly I shake his hand away, “Sorry, my hand is cramping up.”   
Sephiroth looked like I just disrespected his ancestors, my bad. “Then use your mouth, you have plenty of ways to finish the job.” “Needy I see, well first you have to answer my questions.”

“Go on.” 

“Didn’t Cloud kill you, again?” 

“Well, yes. I’m alive, again.” 

Marlene quietly sneaks out from her hiding spot attempting to leave to call for help while I distract him, that’s my girl! Distract, blue balls, kick, and run. The plan is going well if I do say so myself. My head hurts for some reason, sharp pain in my mouth and eyes, unbearable pain. Sephiroth grows wary of her, a strange murderous feeling is all he can pick up on. 

Cheering in victory Avalance all come to a stop feeling a cold shiver in the air. A small outline of Marlene is seen making her way up to them, what for fucks sake is happening? “Dad!” Marlene cries hugging Barret. Everyone stares at the girl they notice that (Y/N) isn’t with her, big red flag “Where is your sister at?” Barret asks. “Some man, she called him Sephiroth.” she sobs harder, “Sephiroth?” Cloud’s eyes widen in disbelief. Reno wastes no time in running to Seventh Haven, everyone runs in behind him weapons prepared while Aerith is carrying Marlene somewhere safe.

What they see is something they don’t understand, it’s confusing to everywhere that Sephiroth is fighting off a female lioness from bitting his neck off. For once the cat-eyed male is struggling against the beast’s brute strength, “What the hell!?” Barret shouts. “Cloud!” Tifa shouts getting into a fighting stance; both Cloud and Reno prepare to attack but they stop when they see a tribal tattoo near its right shoulder. A lioness tattoo, the same one their friend got on her seventeenth birthday. “Don’t shoot!” Cloud shouts scaring everyone in the process. 

Kicking the lioness off she hits the wall letting out a mighty growl then slumps back to the floor, Jessie pokes her head over gasping once the tattoo is in better view. Reno gently walks over crouching on his knees running his finger across the tattoo in hopes it will go away. No, it’s not going away. 

Soft growls scare him a bit enough to reach for his weapon but Marlene runs over and throws it far, “Hey! That kitty protected me! Be nice you poop head!” “Protected you…? What do you mean?” “Oh, well when I left Sephiroth chased after me trying to kill me...but that kitty jumped on him trying to bite him.” 

Sephiroth glares at the child not pleased he got thrown by a damn lion, “I look away, then the next thing I know a lion is on me. I have no idea where that girl is though...perhaps the lion got to her, what a shame.” Said Lioness bares her fangs at the silver-haired male snarling at his comment, Reno sighs searching for his girlfriend only finding her scarf. Gripping it tightly he points his gun at the lion, everyone shouts for him to stop. Expecting the lion to attack they’re all left stunned when the female wines laying on the floor nudging (Y/N)’s weapon. Is the lion trying to tell them where she went?

Lowering his gun down the lioness slowly approaches him, circling him like one of her prey. Watching their every movement Cloud notices something very interesting, the way the female circles Reno is the exact way (Y/N) would whenever she would try to get his attention. “Reno, put your hand out in front of her.” “What, do you want me to die?” “Just trust me.”

Hesitantly holding his hand out to her the lion’s tail sways around in excitement while she rubs up against his hand lovingly, licking his hand as if he’s a damn snack. Well if it was a random lion it would tear his arm off by now, Barret scratches his head confused so he whistles “Red, stop sleeping and get out here!.” Red walks out, their eyes meet those five seconds end quickly with the lioness pinning Red to the ground growling in his face asserting dominance. Red let out a roar pinning the lioness to the ground. Angrily flaring her nostrils she bites his nose in response. 

“Ow! Yeah, that’s (Y/N) alright, she bit my nose.” 

“Why is my girlfriend a Lion?” Reno blinks confused

“My daughter is a lion?” Barret shouts.

Sephiroth disinfects his cut while glaring at everyone “You’re all idiots, yes that’s her. The personality, the dominance. Even with her boyfriend she practically was declaring him hers when she walked over to him.”

“What about when she bit Red on the nose?” Tifa questions.

"She was irritated because I teased her about being stronger, big mistake on my part. She should be back to normal soon.” 

The Lioness in the corner hid under the table where no one could see then let out an irritated scream “WHY AM I NAKED!?”

“Calm down! Reno go get her some clothes.” 

“On it.” Reno runs off.

Once (Y/N) was back into normal clothing she sighs her cheeks turning bright red “I am so sorry about your nose Red, I got a little carried away…” 

“What about my arm?” Sephiroth glares.

“You’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, what happened babe?” 

“Right so!-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear (Y/N) becoming a Lioness has to do with her past but we shall see that in another chapter! Till then! Also, I laughed when Sephiroth was angrily cleaning his hand while glaring at Marlene knowing damn well if he tries to hurt her that (Y/N) will tear him to shreds.


	4. Eyes Of The Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all seen Reno jealous multiple times, however, our sweet little Lioness hasn't shown jealousy badly yet. These new changes about her Lion-like behavior mixed with becoming a literal Lioness in the process are exciting yet scary for those around her, who wouldn't want a Lioness human on their side?. Problems arise with the two red-heads after she tells him about what happened with her and Sephiroth, everything will go down to flames.
> 
> More progress on (Y/N)'s behavior, everyone is still confused but they're trying to figure it out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning while eating breakfast I watched a Lion documentary since Lions are my favorite animal, and well Lioness's demand constant mating sessions every twenty minutes yet they also mate with several Lions. That's why the last male gave up, shaking my head in shame I can't with the animal kingdom guys. God damn, I noticed that (Y/N) acts exactly like a lioness even in human form, screaming. Anyway, I needed to share that cause I found it interesting. Reading back I overlooked Reno being really dominant towards her which attracted (Y/N) to him, I swear I didn't mean this when I came up with ideas.

Expecting Reno being pissed off at me I know that he plans to ignore me due to cheating on him, I had to save Marlene! I know I messed up I didn’t try to lie I told him the truth upfront. A week later without speaking to Reno everyone whispers when the other enters the room, refusing us both in the same room Reno bolts when I walk into his sight. If he wants to break up he needs to just say so! “So, has Reno-” “Nope, he bolts when I walk into the same room as him.” 

“Damn, well I understand him (Y/N), you did jerk off Sephiroth.” 

“I know that you think I don’t remember. Man, this is why I refused to date anyone…”

“It was easier not getting attached?” 

“You know me so well Tifa, yeah. Most men I had sex with happily waved when I put my clothes back on. Others...well they said they were okay with it but then they flat-out got pissed when I didn’t give them my number!.”

“Well...you do use manipulation when you have sex, damn if you were born a Lioness those men would kill each other.” 

Frowning at Tifa I sigh kicking the chair a bit in defeat, why am I like this? Can’t I just change and be a sweet and caring girl? Do I have to hurt people constantly? 

“Cloud, you’re back. How did it go?” 

“Same as usual.” 

Tifa smiles softly going to the bar making him a drink for his hard work, Cloud sits in front of me staring at my depressed expression. “(Y/N)?” “Yes?” Sighing he runs his hands through his spiky hair, “Reno is pissed off, he nearly stabbed my ass. Try and make up with him.” Laughing irritated at his question my drink now empty I glare at him “Gee Cloud, that hasn’t crossed my mind! He ignores me.” 

“What about stripping in front of him?” 

“CLOUD!” 

“Bad time to joke?” 

“It’s okay Tifa, that doesn’t feel right though. Even if I did do that he would still be upset.” 

“So, you’re ass ended up catching feelings for him?” 

Groaning slightly I walk away leaving them both sighing together, time to go find him. Where would he be? Oh, the bar! Walking into the bar we usually go to Rude raises his eyebrow in my direction. “Who are you staring at?” speak of the devil Reno turns around catching my attention then stares at the table. I’ve had enough of this bullshit, crossing my arms my heels click gaining all the men’s attention. Just my luck, “Reno we need to talk.” Avoiding my eyes he lifts his drink chugging the contents down “We don’t. Go talk to Sephiroth.” “I don’t love him, I love you Reno.” “Sure about that? Last time I checked you jerked him off.” Sliding into the seat next to his I try reaching for his hand but get rejected not like I expected him to give in. No manipulation this time, no sex. Just talk to him (Y/N), he’s not a meal, he’s Reno. 

“Marlene’s life was in danger, that’s the only thing I could think of. How the hell am I supposed to fight him off Reno? You know how strong he is, I just wanted enough time for Marlene to escape. I attacked him when he tried to kill her, he means nothing to me.” 

“...But the way you touched him meant something to me. You only do that with me, yet you went through with it.” 

“Yeah, I know. I won’t bullshit you. Maybe this is why I should have warned you to stay away from me more...I always hurt someone in the end due to my stupidity. Hurting you gave me a big wake up call. I don’t want to stay the same teenager my father couldn’t control. Just try not to care for me anymore okay? I have to go.” 

Tseng looks over sighing “What did I tell you?” “I know, I tried I did sir.” “Rude, just how does she do it anyway.?” Not knowing what to say Rude shrugs, “Afraid that I don’t know. 

Making my way to the door my eyes water, fucked up something great. Again, guess I really can’t love anyone. “Sweetlips, why don’t you come over to my place?” Disgusting, snarling in his direction I scoff “No thanks, I don’t sleep with old men.” “What?” The wrong choice of words, anger got the best of me, glaring harshly the man grips my hair rudely. What a dick, “Foul mouth you got there, I know how to take care of it. Heard you like sucking cock girly.” “Not yours, let my hair go and I won’t tear you to shred. “Hah! What can a slut like you do?” Ramming me into the wall his hands tighten around my neck cutting my oxygen off, All three men stand up ready to kill this shit. 

“Tseng, we cant-” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“Let go of her.” 

Great, now four men are arguing due to the mess I created. Tifa is always right, they’ll kill each other at this rate. A throb hits my mouth, gritting my sharp teeth my eyes open revealing a bright green cat-like appearance. Kicking his groin with my heel he falls in pain, all eyes now on me they gasp at my eyes. Lowering myself to the ground my hands grip his hair back so he’s looking me in the eyes, fear hits his body the moment he catches the sight of canines sticking out he screams. 

Retracting out slowly my fingernails grow into claws, digging into skin my hand moves back splattering blood on my face. Thumping to the floor it grew silent, their stares. They want to kill me, all my body is saying is to run. Doing just that I spring out of there into the woods, why am I running? They wouldn’t kill me...I go there regularly, that god awful smell reeks of raw iron. Gagging at the stench it becomes sweeter, almost like a fruit. What the hell is happening to me?.

Footsteps, three people approach, growling under my breathing this person’s blood entices my body. Blood...how can I smell blood? Standing my fur-covered legs wobble in the process. Fuck, not again! 

“Tell me I drank way more than I should have Rude.” 

“Sir. no. I see it as well.” 

“How did a Lioness get into-Oh, so this is why Rufus is ordering everyone around due to a female Lion that’s been seen in various places.” Tseng gives Reno a look.

“N-No...I-” 

“Tseng, we can’t harm her. Firstly, the girl has no control over this. Secondly, Reno loves her, are we really going to hurt one mere girl over her power?” 

“Rude, don’t tell me she’s entranced you as well.” 

“What?” 

“Reno, it’s not like that. Calm down, she’s young that's all...Tseng, do you know anything about her?.”

“Well, back then Rufus would go into a forbidden room. We always heard growling, if my deducting is correct then Rufus has something to do with this entire thing.” 

None of them made a single move, the lioness circles around them growling at them testing them to make a move. Reno slowly approaches the female lion knowing it’s the girl who he cares for so deeply. “Reno, stay put.” “She won’t hurt him.” Maintaining eye contact Reno gets close enough to crouch down to her side, baring her canines at him the red-head smiles “(Y/N), could you try to not kill us? I like my balls attached.” Snorting out some air (Y/N) lays down hiding her face from them. “Is she okay Reno?” “Uh, well we got into an argument.” “You better speak to her or she’s doing to kill us.” “Yeah, thanks for the love advice Tseng.” 

Sitting by the bush her face is hiding in Reno chuckles at her behavior, “You yell at me, throw shit at me, now you’re hiding?” A soft growl from the girl makes him sigh. “Look, I forgive you okay? We can talk about this at the apartment. Stop hiding in that damn bush already, you’re acting like a damn cat who knows they did something wrong.” 

Moving from her hiding spot (Y/N) paws Reno gaining his attention, “What is it sugar?.” Rolling over on her back playfully Reno laughs not expecting her to roll to her back like a full-on animal.”You want a belly rub or something?.” Growling with a snarl he sees that she’s not liking him teasing her, “oops, my bad. So how does this work? Do we just go back full lioness or-” Pressing her face against his cheek (Y/N) goes behind a tree. 

“Now you can threaten anyone with your girlfriend-Lioness pet.” 

“Tseng I fucking swear.” 

“Merely teasing.” 

“How long does she take to change back?” 

“Not long you fuck-heads.” (Y/N)’s covered by a bush thankfully so they don’t see her naked, “You’re naked?” Rude looks away giving her some privacy to change into something if possible. “Well animals use their fur as clothing unless you’re a dog with a sweater or something…” Tseng chuckles at her smart-ass comment, turning around with courteousness Reno takes his shirt off handing it over to her. “Tseng?” “Yes, Reno?” “Give me your suit.” 

“Don’t ruin it with your sexual desires.” 

“Just hand it over, you plan on letting a woman get cold?” 

Without another word Tseng takes his suit off handing it to Reno, covering her lower region (Y/N) smiles. “Thank you, Tseng.” “No need to thank me, get going you two. Rufus must have gotten the word.” “You won’t say anything…?” Smirking at his ex-boss Reno picks the girl up leaving “Well, well. Tseng has a heart after all.” “If you want to live I suggest you leave.” “I take that shit back, make sure not to get found out.” 

Closing their apartment door Reno places her on the bed going to the bathroom he turns the shower on, “The shower is ready babe, I love you but you smell like shit.” “Fuck you Reno.” “Not like that.” Rolling her eyes the clothing falls to the floor, entering the steamy bathroom a soft hum is enough for Reno to motion her to the shower. “Thanks, Reno, you’re the best.” standing on her tiptoes he pulls back “no kisses for you like that, you have blood everywhere. Especially random blood, that shit may give me HIV.” “So fucking dramatic, hm, okay be right back.” 

“What the hell?”-Cloud 

“Full-on Lioness man.”-Reno

“Kinky.”-Cloud

“This conversation is over.”-Reno 

“Enjoy that make-up sex, unless you two break-up then it’s break-up sex.-Cloud

“My God, why do you know us so well!?”-Reno 

“Two people with the same personality and sex drive, that shit makes you two soul mates. Plus she can’t control it, her lioness thing probably showed up with Sephiroth. The bastard has a way of manipulating people, take it like a Lion and a Lioness.”-Cloud

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all dude, in fact, I feel like shit now.”-Reno

“Female Lions kill Male Lions at times.”-Cloud

“Okay, I feel better.”-Reno 

“She told me that he tried to boss her around, you know damn well she hates that. For a female she’s dominant as hell.”-Cloud 

“Or is she?”-Reno

“...Goodbye.”-Cloud

Laughing at the blonde’s last message Reno tosses his phone to the bedside, “You find something funny?” “Cloud.” “Oh, yeah he’s easy to mess with. Thanks for the shower, I’ll be going now.” 

Pulling her back to him Reno smirks playfully, “Where are you going?” “H-Home...why?” “Not only did you break my heart, but you also destroyed a vase by throwing it at the wall, Screamed at me because I pissed you off but you leave me after all that bullshit you did back there?.” 

“Well, I just thought that we could forget about everything.” 

Laughing in response he shakes his head disapprovingly, “Nah, you’re time to receive punishment.” Furrowing her eyebrows (Y/N) stands up only resulting in being pushed to the bed, “Reno! It’s cold! Can you at least turn up the heat?.” “Nope told you that this is your punishment for misbehaving.” Lifting her right leg she tries to knee him but it gets pushed to the mattress, “Damn, almost got me there! Tell you what.” “Go on.” 

Trailing his fingers from her leg then stopping at her stomach Reno smiles sweetly, “If you let me be in charge I’ll turn that heat up.” Scoffing with laughter in her voice (Y/N) smiles sweetly knowing that he’s going to give in easily like he usually does. “Hm, okay.” “Really?” “Yep, do whatever you want to my body.” she purrs into his ear giving him goosebumps in the process. Shocked at her response Reno freezes giving her an entrance to move, flipping him to her earlier spot a snort slips out. “Huh?” crossing her arms in both anger and cold (Y/N) gives him a look, “You know I’m in charge.” Groaning at her stubbornness to let him be in charge his eyes beg her silently “...How about I blow you?” “Deal.” Quickly moving up Reno gives her a happy smile, lips curving into a smile (Y/N) kisses him softly moving down to his dick. 

Holding his base the other hand moves gently, giving the tip a couple of licks he shudders at the feelings. Taking in some of his dick the red-headed girl uses her tongue to lick his shaft removing her lips from it. “Would you look at that, pre-cum so soon?” “Crap, curse my dick.” Giggling at that her hands grip his dick tighter moving faster, strangled moans from above piqué her interest “Not yet, let’s see what you’re made of.” Laying back seductively Reno sits up eyes glued to her body, “You okay there?” “Yeah, f-fine…” “Really? Your dick is hard.” Poking his stiff erection Reno groans slightly, “What a damn tease.”

Bringing the male closer with her legs his eyebrow raises slightly “If you don’t move your dick is going to start hurting.” Realizing his staring he quickly gets to work, kissing the sides of her neck said the girl beneath him smiles adjusting herself slightly holding back a moan. “I saw that.” “Saw what?” Going along with her mind-games his teeth grazing her collar-bone; moaning with a slight sigh at the end Reno continues to bite her neck area. Using his hot tongue to lick her nipples her moans grow even more, biting down on the sensitive area a gasp shoots out from above; “Reno, hurry up already please.” Nodding at the desperate way she asks a hand grabs her wrist tying it to the bedpost. 

Tugging at it (Y/N) let out a sigh kicking his thigh anger radiating, “You really don’t like being submissive huh?” “Fuck no, untie me. Now, that’s not a request it’s an order.” “Order, well that’s too bad isn’t it?.” Closing her eyes trying to come up with something cold fingers wrap around the place she always goes for. “Going for my neck, what a cocky little shit.” Pressing down some air get’s pushed away, not wanting to say it he knows damn well she’s enjoying this. “Open your eyes.” Refusing to do so Reno lifts her into a kiss, giving in to him (Y/N) moans into his mouth opening her eyes looking into his. “Good girl, I knew you were enjoying this.” “You will speak of this to no one.” 

“Whatever, just enjoy yourself, babe.” Reaching to hug him the rope stops her hand, tugging again Reno continues to please her trying to make her forget about the rope. Now kissing her stomach legs wrap him tightly “Mind going further?” both hands lift her thighs high so he can go down to her hot core. Licking her folds (Y/N) jolts up gasping, tightening his grip the words come out more flirtatious than he intended “(Y/N), hold still or I’ll have to tie your legs.” Stopping once the warning was given the smile on his face can’t help but smirk.

“Sorry, keep going.” 

Flicking back and forth Reno looks up slightly seeing his girlfriend tugging at the rope again, more to his liking. Untying the rope she gives him a questioning look, “Why did you do that?” “I don’t want to leave bruises.” Humming with content warm hands intertwine his, “Fine, just resume to that okay?.” Another chuckle is heard but stops once Reno places a quick kiss resuming his earlier action. 

Shoving his tongue inside her wet hole (Y/N)’s back arches gripping his hands tightly, “Pull back.” Doing so a slight adjustment helps her getting ready to let Reno take over. “Okay, sorry I almost lost it there.” “Ah, well don’t worry I got you.” Positioning his dick at her entrance he decides to tease her by rubbing his cock in her folds. Trying to catch her breathing (Y/N)’s voice goes higher, “Damn, that’s fucking sexy.” “Reno...I swear if you don't.-”

Pushing himself inside fully legs wrap around his waist along with arms to his neck, “Hey, you okay?” “Yeah, why?” “You’re shaking.” “Babe, your dick is radioactive or some-shit, that’s why I’m shaking.” “Oh, sorry. Just making sure.”

Moving back and forth while keeping his eyes on the reactions she’s giving his dick twitches even more. “Shit, sorry.” Nodding silently (Y/N) moves her body harshly slamming into her G-spot, Reno pounds harder into the spot grunting when his throbbing cock gets sucked in further. Skin slapping harshly echoes, squelching sounds sound even hotter to them in their state of pleasure. “R-Reno...pretty sure-” “Yeah, I know. Do me a favor will you?” “What is it?” “Don’t close your eyes.” 

Smiling softly at him (Y/N) uses one hand to slightly choke him while the other tugs his hair forward so they can stare at each other. Once fast his thrusts get sloppily almost stopping but he pushes himself further to move even if it’s at his usual pace. Seeing his face in a place of pleasure and lust (Y/N) pulls him into her lips, attacking each other’s lips they’re fighting for dominance desperately. Squeezing her breasts harshly he manages to slip his tongue into hers winning the battle, vibration hits both their throats with each other’s moans into theirs. Pulling himself out fully Reno slams in one last time finally releasing his seed inside her. Following him seconds after his (Y/N) pushes herself further moaning loudly letting their fluids mix. 

Kissing Reno one last time she losses it with her high still there, pulling his bottom lip he hisses at the slight tingle but once they both come back from euphoria they’re catching their breath. Pressing a kiss to his forehead Reno sighs laying his head on her chest letting out a yawn “Night.” “Aren’t you gonna pull out…?” Snoring is his only response to her, “Well, there is my answer.” Sighing a bit she fixes his messy hair, “Can’t believe he fell asleep on me.” 

Ringing makes her jolt slightly, Reno still sleeping soundly moves around hugging her waist. Grabbing the phone by the bed she picks up “Hello?.” 

“Tifa wants you guys to drink with us, are you two down?” 

“Well, I would be-” 

“Would?”

Groaning I gently caress Reno’s cheek, smiling at his sleeping face. “Are you still there? Oh, is Reno there? He didn’t text back. I asked him about this weapon we saw the other day.” “Cloud, I would love to go drinking with you guys but it’s difficult when Reno fell asleep with his dick is still inside me.” “OH MY FUCKING GOD, I AM NEVER CALLING YOU TWO AGAIN!.” “Next time I’ll make sure we call you beforehand, tell Tifa I said that I’ll make it up to her.” “Alright, goodnight.” 

“Mhm, night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter folks! Sorry about the late update I've been busy. If any ideas piqué your interest or come to mind comment or message me so we can go through it beforehand. 
> 
> Later guys!


	5. Killer In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decapitated bodies, bone remains, day-old bloodstains, surrounded by death itself (Y/N) can't recall the events earlier that lead up to where she's at now. Fearing she killed the people she cares for her last resort is going to the only people who know anything about her, Shinra. In doing so her memories slowly clear up from its foggy state, knowing nothing of her past brings out darker information. 
> 
> One person from her past shows up, who is this person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day has been busy sadly, but I managed to get this short chapter in. Enjoy!

Blurry vision, out of focusing a small strangling cry of pain exits my tender jaw everything hurts, my hair covering my face. Sticking to my palms day-old brown stained blood automatically brings panic into my being, pressing my palms below me my body lifts itself. The scene is out of a horror movie, with mutilated body parts scattered in a circle what happened? I fell asleep last night...so how am I here?. 

A slight movement from a nearby bush startles me, “Hello…?” then it stops. Moving aside a small trembling boy sob hugging his body, “GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!.” Moving backward my back makes contact with a tree, “Sorry, I don’t know what’s going on...can you tell me?” Picking a rock up he aims in my direction “YOU KILLED THEM!” “W-Who…?” “MY FAMILY!.” Holding my bloody cheek I fall silent, it’s impossible I couldn’t have I was with Reno the entire night, how can I be sure though?.   
Do it, you know you want to. Can’t you smell the sweet scent? Almost like fruits...one more taste won’t hurt.

“Shut up!”

“Huh?” 

No one’s around, do it. Tear his skin apart and let your inner beast out, hunting is in our blood after all. I’m you, don’t push me away from the more you do the stronger the desires get. You don’t want to wind up eating Reno, do you?.

“NO!” 

“M-Miss...you okay…?”

THEN DO IT BEFORE I RIP HIS HEART OUT MYSELF!

The popping of bones forces me to drop whatever is in my hands. Growing slowly a growl slips on cue, a red vision now fills my sight only smells are prominent. No, this is wrong I killed people multiple at that. An entire family, this is out of hand I need to keep this locked away but no one will help. Wait, Shinra might. Dashing in the direction my father always warns me of my sharp canines snarl speeding even faster.

Back in Sector 7, Avalanche gathers around the bar with multiple band-aids along with cuts and dried blood. Barret sent Marlene to Almyra’s while trying to figure out what happened up to this point. Jessie rubs her sore shoulder wrapping it up securely making sure no blood seeps out, “Need help?” Tifa walks to her side, “So, let’s just process what went down last night…” Biggs mumbles scratching his head awkwardly. “Good idea, the longer we don’t move that puts (Y/N) at risk.” “Merc is right, Reno.”

All eyes turn to a bloody red-head, “Everything happened out of the blue, one minute she’s sleeping then she goes all bloodthirsty trying to rip my head off!.” “Odd, she does have a temper but not enough to try killing you...so, she woke up went all Lioness mode?” “Considering she attacked us then yeah.” Tifa points out.

“Yet she ran off when you got bit, realizing she hurt Reno brought her to her normal state.” “Let’s go look for her then.” Getting up grabbing his tranquilizer gun they all do the same leaving Seventh Heaven. Droplets of covered up blood slightly visible Reno follows the trail Cloud right by his side listening for the Lioness, Jessie’s high-pitched screech is all that he needs to swing his sword around trying to block any incoming attacks.”Cloud!, calm down she just stepped on a bone.” “Bone?” Reno raises his eyebrow looking for the bone.

Taking it the remains of what was once a child, “This isn’t an animal bone…” “It’s a human bone.” Cloud states investigating thoroughly, behind the bush are the decapitated bodies she left. “...Guys.” Barret marches over eyes widen seeing the body parts torn apart ferociously, “I can’t look my stomach...gonna go throw up…” Jessie gags going to a tree. “Can anyone tell how many people got killed?.” Shaking in defeat Biggs frowns at Tifa, “U-Uh...guys.” “What is it, Wedge?” the spiky blonde gently kicks the small finger.

“Cloud!” Moving his foot back to place Cloud mouths a sorry to his female best friend, “An entire family, the kid hid in the bush. From there he got mauled to death.” Reno walks further noticing the paw prints going to the place he once called home, “You guys up for some ass-kicking?.” “She’s at Shinra’s isn’t she?” “What!?” “Barret, we have no time to argue over this.” “Tifa, this is dangerous so-” “Cloud, she’s family. I’m not leaving.” Giving up on her stubbornness Cloud nods going after the paw prints.

Fiercely pouring drops of rain mixed with deep crimson red pour down the rocky path, a teenage Lioness stumbles upon a human, blood enters her bloodstream attracting her to the man. Vividly scary emerald eyes stare into his dull sky blue eyes with a hint of light green fading away. 

“Wonder what happened, oh well. Free snack,”

Sharp canines reach his skin just as a familiar scent stops her, “That scent...there’s no mistaking it.” Sniffing his chest her nose stops on a black outline of a tattoo, the more she stares at it the more memories flash by. Bright red outlines of his Lion tribal tattoo give the lioness knows it can only belong to one person, her brother. Zack Fair.

Now on the ground, her tail sways back and forth happy then it hits her, he’s dead. Those damn humans, nudging his face to the side the relief of knowing he’s not technically gone. Being dead to humans means you’re gone forever, we’re not human though. Our DNA is complex, all we know is that even if we die in human form we’re still alive. Humans captured the remaining of our kind, tortured them, even used them for experimentation.

As far as I know, only I survived, my memories from here are a blank. Nothing comes to mind besides the fact of surviving, Loud growling puts me on edge, standing my ground a snarl with canines my brother snorts out air looking around in a daze. 

“Welcome back from the dead dear brother of mine.” staring over in my direction Zack whose now in his Lion body examines his dark-colored paws, shaking his mane around I snort at his child-like behavior. “Wait, Lion…(Y/N)!?” “Yo.”

“Hold on a second! Why are we Lions!?” “You, I’m considered a Lioness by scientific terms...about that though. Shinra’s men killed you, do you remember anything besides that?.” Stretching a bit Zack’s canines show in irritation “Nope.” 

Chains dangle softly around (Y/N), her sleeping figure waking up groggy. Remembering her trip here she gets a flashback sounding like a dart hitting her then darkness. Next thing she knows she’s here bound by her arms and legs. “You’re awake...thank goodness you scared me.” That voice, “Zack…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist, also if Zack is a bit off it is my bad, I only played Final Fantasy VII Remake. Knowing very little of him I researched his personality and such trying to capture the best of him into my writing that I can. Hopefully, he isn't way off to those who know him better than I do. During my gameplay his character caught my attention as well did his story, thus came my research. That's all, if you have tips on how to make him more like his character feel free to mention it.
> 
> Until next time guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! If people do enjoy it then it may end up an actual story. Till then feel free to comment!


End file.
